I'm Sorry
by Hiroto Aoi
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura melangsungkan pernikahan, namun yang dirasakan keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Perlahan sikap Sasuke mulai berubah, perkataan serta tindakannya membuat Sakura memilih untuk pergi, saat Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sangat menyesal dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke dan Sakura melangsungkan pernikahan, namun yang dirasakan keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Perlahan sikap Sasuke mulai berubah, perkataan serta tindakannya membuat Sakura memilih untuk pergi, saat Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sangat menyesal dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

**I'm Sorry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Sorry / Hiroto Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuSaso

Rated : **T`**

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot

**I hope you like it, happy reading.**

Tepat pukul 05.00 pagi, gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih kesukaannya itu. Sakura menyiapkan sendiri sarapannya karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya yang luas ini. Merasa bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya ini sudah cukup, Sakura memasukkan semua sayuran itu dan berniat menjadikannya sup.

Sup yang tadi dibuat oleh Sakura sekarang sudah siap untuk dimakannya. Setelah sudah merasa kenyang, Sakura mengambil tasnya. Tak lupa setelan jas kedokterannya serta kunci mobilnya.

**I'm Sorry**

Gadis _soft-pink_ berambut panjang hingga punggungnya itu menghela nafas beberapa kali, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter dikantornya dan memeriksa beberapa pasien, pikirannya kembali menuju kepada laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu.

9 tahun Sakura memendam perasaannya pada pria itu, meskipun Sakura sering menangis karena sering melihat laki-laki itu bersama perempuan lain, namun hatinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagaimana pun Sakura harus ikut bahagia jika Sasuke bahagia, walaupun hatinya sangat sakit melihat kenyataan itu.

Tes

Airmata kembali keluar dari mata indahnya, sepertinya ia merasa pipinya terasa sedikit basah, Sakura menghapusnya menggunakan punggung tangannya,

"Bahkan dengan membayangkannya bersama orang lain saja aku sudah menangis seperti ini," gumamnya sambil tertawa pilu dengan airmata yang masih mengenang di mata _emerald_nya.

Setelah cukup lama Sakura termenung, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sekedar menenangkan dirinya, lagi pula sekarang juga sudah pukul 19.00.

Sakura keluar dari kantornya, beberapa orang yang berada di rumah sakit menyapa Sakura saat gadis berumur 20 tahun itu melewati mereka, dan dijawab dengan anggukkan singkat serta senyuman dari Sakura.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura saat berada di luar rumah sakit, meskipun suara Sakura saat menyebutkan nama laki-laki itu dengan pelan, tapi yang dipanggil itu cukup jelas mendengarnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis cantik yang kini ada dihadapannya,

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Lama tidak berjumpa Sakura,"

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona sekaligus kaget melihat laki-laki yang dirindukannya ini menemuinya secara tiba-tiba, "I-Iya..." hanya kata itu yang bisa Sakura keluarkan, tidak tau harus menjawab apa,

"Apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu ditaman yang dulu sering kita kunjungi?"

"S-Sibuk? Tidak, semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai, baiklah, tapi...sebaiknya aku mengambil mobilku dulu, sebentar ya."

Saat baru akan melangkah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, Sakura merasa lengannya seperti ditahan oleh seseorang, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut,

"Tidak usah, pakai mobilku saja,"

Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi, dan setelah menaiki mobil tersebut, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju taman tersebut.

**I'm Sorry**

Di dalam mobil tersebut, suasana hening, Sakura sedari menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menarah rasa gugupnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke arah jalan. Dan sampailah mereka pada taman tersebut.

"Wah! Taman ini tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu! dan..." Sakura mendekati pohon yang sedari dulu sudah ada di taman itu, pohon sakura yang sudah sangat tua, "...pohon ini masih ada..."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan seksama, cara bicaranya, gaya berjalannya, semuanya... sangat menarik. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang terduduk dibawah pohon tua itu.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku?"

"Tentu saja! Katakan saja,"

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Menikahlah denganku."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagaimana Fic kali ini? Apa kalian suka? Atau... tidak suka? Sebelumnya Arigatou/Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca Fic ini. Mind to RnR?**

**Sign**

**Hiroto Aoi**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke dan Sakura melangsungkan pernikahan, namun yang dirasakan keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Perlahan sikap Sasuke mulai berubah, perkataan serta tindakannya membuat Sakura memilih untuk pergi, saat Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sangat menyesal dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

**I'm Sorry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Sorry / Hiroto Aoi**

Pair : SasuSakuSaso

Rated : **T**

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfrot

**I hope you like it, happy reading.**

"Aku tau tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini sekarang. tapi, hanya kaulah satu-satunya untukku, kaulah satu-satunya yang aku cintai, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi. Apa kau masih mempunyai perasaan itu untukku? Perasaan yang selalu kau pendam, perasaan yang di sebut cinta itu? Atau... kau sudah mempunyai orang lain? Menikahlah denganku Sakura... aku mencintaimu..."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya, dan kemudian...

"Aww!" Sakura meringis kesakitan saat dia menampar dirinya dengan kuat,

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A...Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi..."

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke arah wajah Sakura, membingkai wajah ranum itu dengan kedua tangannya, menyentuh lembut pipi gadisnya yang sedang merona itu. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan menyatukan kening mereka. Sakura dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku saat harus melihatmu bersama orang lain? Apa kau tau jika aku sangat berharap kau bisa hidup bersamaku selamanya? Tapi..." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura dan menunduk, ekspresinya berubah, ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,

"...sepertinya itu hanyalah mimpi bagiku, mungkin kau akan hidup bersama orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk gadis sempurna sepertimu, aku hanyalah orang yang tidak tau kemana sebenarnya arah tujuan hidupku. Ya, sebaiknya kita pulang Sakura, sudah malam."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih terduduk disana,

"Sasuke..." pria bermata _onyx_ itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, "Hn?" tanya Sasuke menganggapi panggilan Sakura,

Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan posisinya dan memeluk gadis itu,

"Aku...aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya, aku ingin selalu bersamamu...aku ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap gadisnya itu, seringai licik pun muncul dari wajah tampannya,

'_Kena kau, Haruno Sakura.'_

**I'm Sorry**

"Apa ini mimpi? Tapi...mana mungkin! Buktinya kata-kata Sasuke masih teringat jelas olehku, Sasuke...kenapa kau bisa membuatku menjadi gila seperti ini..."

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menggumam kalimat yang sama, semua perlakuan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, pikirannya terus-menerus memutar bagaimana Uchiha Bungsu itu mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu dengan lembut. Lingkaran hitam dibawah mata _emerald_nya sudah terlihat dengan jelas namun tidak diperdulikan oleh gadis itu. Tapi rasa lelah memaksanya untuk terlelap. Sebentar saja.

_Tit Tit_

Belum 5 menit Sakura terlelap, ponselnya berbunyi menganggu acara tidurnya. Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja samping kasurnya itu dengan malas, wajahnya berubah menjadi riang melebihi rasa lelahnya,

**Selamat pagi Sakura, apa kau sudah bangun? Hari ini kau tidak ada masuk kerjakan? Lagi pula hari ini hari minggu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sekitar jam 09.00 aku akan tiba di apartemenmu untuk menjemputmu**_**.**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sakura melirik takut-takut ke arah Jam disamping mejanya, "Astaga! Sekarang jam 08.55?! Aku harus siap-siap sekarang! Jadi mendadak begini?" Sakura berlari terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamarnya,

"Ugh! Sakit!"

Sakura terjatuh saat akan memasuki kamar mandinya, nampaknya kakinya terkilir, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

Bel berbunyi, siapa orang itu? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke? Sakura tidak dapat berpikir lagi sekarang, pakaiannya saja masih pakaian kemarin, rambutnya berantakan, bagaimana ia bisa menemui Sasuke dengan penampilan yang terbilang cukup kacau seperti ini?

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah datang, bagaimana ini? Hah sudahlah," Sakura berjalan dengan kesusahan, dan akhirnya ia mencapai pintu tersebut,

"S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke datang menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan balutan jaketnya yang berwarna biru-_dongker_ senada dengan rambutnya, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu putih. Meskipun penampilannya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, itu sudah membuat Sakura semakin tergila-gila kepadanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan sedikit keningnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Apa Sakura tidak membaca pesannya?

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Astaga! Kenapa kakimu?"

"I-Itu...ekh!"

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan ala _bridal style_, mendudukkan gadis itu di ruang tamu yang terdapat di apartemen itu,

"Sebaiknya di obati dulu, kenapa kakimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"A..ano...tadi aku sangat lelah, aku tidak sadar kalau aku akan tidur sesiang ini...lagi pula hari inikan hari minggu! Tidak salahkan kalau aku tidur siang sedikit? Dan karena membaca pesanmu itu, aku jadi terburu-buru dan ya...jadi seperti ini,"

"Pesanku?"

"Ya! Suruh kau mengirimkan pesan itu 5 menit sebelum kau datang? Huh, akh! Sakit..."

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, sekarang coba berdiri sekarang,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri, meskipun masih terasa sakit, namun tidak sesakit tadi.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa mengambil undangan pernikahan kita sekarang."

"Undangan...pernikahan? Baru saja kau melamarku kemarin, kenapa undangannya sudah jadi?"

"Ya, memang aku baru melamarmu kemarin, tapi aku membuat undangannya 1 minggu yang lalu, aku malas untuk mengambilnya, dan kupikir, kau juga tidak akan menolakkukan?"

"Percaya diri sekali anda, Tuan Uchiha."

"Aku percaya diri karena..sebentar lagi Haruno Sakura akan menjadi seorang Nyonya Uchiha,"

Kata terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan 'Nyonya Uchiha' membuatnya wajahnya merona sempurna, Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi gemas sendiri,

"Jadi...apa kita mau melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kita? Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak ap-"

"Eh iya! Tunggu aku! Jangan kemana-mana."

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Pria itu menangkap sebuah foto dengan bingkai kayu, nafasnya memburu tidak teratur saat melihat orang yang bersama Sakura kecil itu, terlihat tangan Sasuke yang siap untuk menghajar apa saja yang ada.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba, namun ditutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan dress berwarna _soft-pink_ yang senada dengan rambutnya, rambut panjangnya yang terurai, serta tas dan sepatu berwarna putih, polesan make-up yang tipis, Sakura terlihat cantik.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi? Kakimu masih sakit, aku takutnya kau ak-"

"Ini kemauanku sendiri Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pergi, lagipula kita tidak pernah pergi berdua,"

**I'm Sorry**

"I-Ini..."

"Ini adalah tempat busana pengantin yang paling terkenal, aku ingin mengajakmu memilih mana pakaian yang cocok untuk pernikahan kita,"

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang benar-benar terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, benar-benar jelas tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu, kau sukanya warna apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hei, jangan begitu, akukan tidak ingin dibilang sebagai orang yang egois, ayolah..."

"Aku sukanya warna..Sakura."

"Eh? Mana ada warna Sakura..."

"Makanya tadi aku bilang terserah kau saja."

Sakura menyerah jika harus melawan pria satu ini, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berambut merah menepuk pundak Sakura dan tersenyum ramah kepada gadis musim semi itu,

"Sakura? Lama tidak berjumpa ya?"

"Sa..Sasori?"

Sasuke keheranan melihat wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi pucat, Sasuke pun bertanya sembari melihat gerak-gerik orang yang menurutnya tidak asing ini,

"Sasori? Dia siapa Sakura?"

"Mantan pacarku..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ya, bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Sebenarnya aku udah persiapin chapter 3nya, tapi mau lihat dulu reviewnya gimana XD, Mind to RnR?

Review Please?

Sign

Hiroto Aoi


End file.
